The Pumpkin King's Tomb
by bleedblack13
Summary: Jack has returned from the dead! Unfortunately, October 31st is on its way, and Jack's idea of a Halloween celebration is becoming demented...
1. The Pumkin King's Tomb

The Nightmare Before Christmas

The Pumpkin King's Tomb

Chapter 1

"Hurry!" she shouted, "There's something I have to show you!" The torches illuminated the trail. All the members of Halloween Town followed. Sally, now old and grey-haired, led them to the site. As the crowd followed, the atmosphere became cold and creepy. What a lovely evening. She stopped abruptly, almost knocking everyone off their feet. "We're here!" There was an enormous wall that protruded from the swampy earth in such a menacing way, that even the Hanging Tree shivered.

Depicted on the wall was a particularly familiar spiraling hill. The famous scene with Jack and Sally was recorded onto this wall, this tomb. Sally slowly placed her finger against the very tip of the spiral. An opening then appeared directly below it. The town followed her into the secret grave.

The town members' torches revealed many different bat designs carved on the walls. Jack always did love those creatures. Sally approached an old podium at the end of the hallway and waved her torch singing:

_Halloween, Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween. _

Another opening was revealed, and the town members once again followed. They waited in the next room where Sally had instructed them to extinguish their flames. All of a sudden, a scarecrow rose out of the ground and echoed the same tune. His body went up in flames and the crowd cheered. He was back… The pumpkin king was back!


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

After a quiet walk through the swamps and graveyards back to the town, Jack wanted to go home. The mayor begged him to make an announcement, but he was much too tired.

"I haven't been inside my house for years," his head drooped. "I really want to be back."

The whole crowd sighed and Sally carried him up to his tower. There were spider webs everywhere and dust crowded the place. He had the burning desire to bring Halloween Town back to its former glory, but he was just too tired.

"I'm going to bed," Jack said, "Where do you sleep?" He held out his hand to Sally's.

"I still live with Dr. Finkelstein, but I will live with you once the house has been repaired." She waved goodbye and glided down the stairs.

Jack stepped into his room and lay on the bed. _What has been going on while I was gone? Is everything all right? Why is the town in such bad shape?_

Questions erupted from Jack's mind. He couldn't sleep like this not with all these questions. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a potion. Slowly drinking the vile substance, he dropped the bottle and fell to the floor.


	3. Welcoming Committee

Chapter 3: Welcoming Committee

"Jack!"

"Hm?"

"Jack!"

"Wha-"

"JACK!"

"Ugh! What is it!" Jack grunted as he sat up.

All three Mr. Hydes were eyeing Jack. They found him on the ground. The ground? Definitely not somewhere the Pumpkin King should be sleeping! He should be lying in a giant bed. One fit for a king. A Pumpkin King.

"How did I get here?" Jack growled.

"It was the potion!" The middle Hyde exclaimed.

"But who would poison Jack?" The largest Hyde asked.

"Well, Oogie's gone, so it must have been one of those commoners!" Jack said.

"Commoners?" The smallest Hyde questioned.

This startled Jack.

"Oh, nothing!" Jack shrugged. "Let's get out of here, I have a lot of work to do."

"What kind of work?" The largest Hyde asked.

"Oh, you will see," Jack said with a smirk, "You will all see."

He led them out the door, and left them. Jack made his way to the city hall. He had to find the mayor.

So he could kill him…


	4. The First Evil

Chapter 4: The First Evil

Jack stormed into the town hall, determined to find the mayor. He doubted the mayor would be in his house. Ever since Lock, Shock, and Barrel booby-trapped his house, the mayor has avoided going in.

"Jack?" The mayor called from the balcony. "Is that you?"

"Why, yes!" Jack smirked "Yes it is."

"I'm so thrilled to have you back!"

"I know," Jack said, "So thrilled that you tried to poison me, right?"

"Jack, I-" the mayor stammered, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Is that right?" Jack questioned sarcastically, "I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about!"

And with a quick movement, Jack's Soul Robber slashed the mayor's throat. He fell to the floor, and a dark pool of blood quickly formed beneath him.

Jack knew the mayor didn't poison him. He just felt like killing someone. After all, he _is_ the Pumpkin King. He can do whatever he wants.

Of course, killing the mayor wasn't all for fun. Jack needed to make it so that there would be less resistance when he finally takes over.

But Jack still has a few more "errands" to run. It's time he had a little get together with the doctor…


	5. Mad Scientist

Chapter 5: Mad Scientist

"So, do you think you can handle this one, doctor?" Jack asked.

"Of course I can, Jack!" Dr. Finkelstein said, "It was I who created it, you know."

"Excellent!" Jack exclaimed, "I'll be back to pick it up in the morning!" Perfect. Just perfect. Everything is falling into place just as I planned it, Jack thought.

Now that the mayor was out of his way, he could get some rest. While Jack would be sleeping soundly, the doctor would be building his new soul-robber.

Fortunately for Jack, no one seemed a bit suspicious of him. Not a person wondered where the mayor had gone off. Nor did the doctor inquire as to why Jack would want his weapon improved.

The town was dimwitted, Jack thought. They did not notice his constant need for sleep. This was good.

In all his plotting, Jack did not foresee the nightmare that would soon be coming his way.

It has been forever, but I have FINALLY updated! I will try to continue this story over winter break. Consider it my holiday gift to you.


	6. Special Delivery

Chapter 6: Special Delivery

The following day went by smoothly for the Pumpkin King. No one had been suspicious. Today was the day that he had much to do. First, he gathered thirteen of his best pumpkins and stored them in his bedroom. Second, he had to bury the mayor's body. The hollow under the headstone that read "Deadly Night Shade" was the best spot, because no one really went down there. Finally, Jack had to pay Dr. Finkelstein a visit to collect his new toy.

When Jack entered the doctor's mansion, a burst of elation sent him flying up the stairs, and into the laboratory.

"Oh, Jack," the doctor said, looking startled by Jack's sudden intrusion, "I've finished your new and improved weapon."

Jack took the weapon in awe. The Soul Robber had been hardened, and was now dark purple in color. The most incredible change however, was the shape. His new weapon was a giant, magnificent scythe.

"I call it the Soul Reaper," said the doctor, "It can pierce any surface, and it is extremely light. The most remarkable aspect is its ability to transform into any weapon or item that its owner can mentally manifest."

"Thank you, doctor," Jack said in a monotone voice, "You certainly are a genious."


	7. Snake Eyes

Chapter 7: Snake Eyes

It was midnight when Jack returned to his home. He had prepared his thirteen pumpkins in a giant circle within his house.

In the light of the full moon, Jack raised his scythe and shouted, "I-AM-THE-PUMPKIN-KING! ALL-SHALL-TREMBLE-AND-BOW-TO-MY-POWER!!" After a long pause, the pumpkins began to shake. It was those thirteen words Jack spoke that carved Jack o' Lantern faces into the pumpkins.

As soon as the pumpkins became still, Jack could hear screams from all over Halloween Town.

"Nice work, my puppet," a voice came from the shadows of Jack's old house, "But it seems you have forgotten whom you work for." A beautiful witch stepped out of the shadows and cast Jack a disgusted look.

"I serve no one!" Jack boomed. He thrust his Soul Reaper at the witch, but it glided right through. The witch began to laugh and Jack knew that he was alone.


	8. The Second Evil

Chapter 8: The Second Evil

That was strange… Jack could have sworn that he had seen a woman standing in his room. She was gone. He walked over to the corner of the room and retrieved his Soul Reaper. The screams echoed throughout Halloween Town. Jack decided he would go out to witness some of the destruction he had brought upon the town.

As he shut the front door to his house, stepping into the cool weather of autumn, he could see someone approaching his gate.

"Jack! Jack!" the Swamp Monster ran into the large, black gates, yelling, "Jack! The town is under attack! There are zombies and skeletons EVERYWHERE!" She stopped, panting, and looked into Jack's face, waiting for a reply that would save them all.

"You can all DIE!" Jack said enthusiastically. He waved his arm, and more skeletons appeared behind the Swamp Monster. She screamed once, and then she was dead. The skeletons had beaten her to death with their sharp bones. A pool of dark blue fluid formed around her corpse. "Take her away!" Jack ordered. The skeletons picked her up and with another wave of Jack's arm, they all disappeared.

What a wonderful evening, Jack thought. He decided to go look for Sally. The king needed his queen. Jack walked slowly and gracefully, Soul Reaper in hand, to Doctor Finkelstein's castle. I can kill two birds with one stone, he thought.

Well, I updated again!! I know, it has been almost a year, but I am excited about this story, and where it is going. There are many loose ends, and I do not remember everything that I had planned, but I will attempt to fill it all in. Thanks for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated!


End file.
